


Wrongdoings

by j_vie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just angst, Light Angst, Mentioned Eda Clawthorne, Pre-Grom (The Owl House), Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, The Owl House - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_vie/pseuds/j_vie
Summary: Story takes place after what happened in Lost in Language.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Odalia Blight, Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Wrongdoings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you're better than this."

The sun blooms on the Boiling Isles, its golden rays stretching far and wide into the rich blue sky. Everything in Bonesborough seems peaceful, with the dawn being the only moment where it’s calm and quiet. But calm and quiet can not describe what happened inside the town’s library.

A brunette and a greenette exited the establishment, with the former glancing up into the sunrise. Luz looked at Amity with a small smile, and with a tired but jolly voice, she said, “What an adventure. Thanks for helping clean up.”

Sure, getting sewed inside a book and cleaning weren’t that fun, but at least she got to work with Amity. Oh! She even got the young Blight to laugh too. It looks like Amity’s got a crack in her defenses, and Luz is definitely going to break them down, albeit rather slowly.

“This never happened.” Luz’s small smile faltered as Amity walked by her and down the stairs.

“Wait! It doesn’t make up for reading your diary but,” Luz said as she rummaged inside her bag and took out a _Good Witch Azura Vol. 5_ book to hand out to Amity, “would you wanna borrow this? I noticed you only had up to four.” Luz knows that just letting Amity borrow the book doesn’t really make up to what she did in Amity’s secret hideout. She really needs to work hard to ask for her forgiveness.

Amity reached out to get the book and wearily looked at the Latina. “Thank you.” She turned her back on Luz but looked at her again and sighed. “Maybe you aren’t a bully. I haven’t exactly been the friendliest witch either… I’ll think on that.” She walked away, leaving Luz standing at the entrance a bit low-spirited.

After she left the library, Amity got distracted by her own thoughts.

_Maybe Luz isn’t so bad after all._

_Maybe we could actually be… friends?_

_Or maybe more…? NO. Don’t go there, Blight. No._

_But Luz is cute though… She’s funny too._

_Wait... Did I just compliment the human? Oh sweet Titan, what’s gotten into me?_

She was so deep into her thinking that she did not notice that her feet already carried her into the embrace of her “home”, the Blight Manor, nor did she notice two of the most powerful witches in the Boiling Isles waiting for her and watching her in the living room. She crossed the threshold of the parlor without stopping, until one of them cleared her throat and said with a tone so cold it could rival the coldest winter’s temperature, “Welcome home, my dear daughter. And to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you come inside the house at the break of dawn? Me and your father were very worried when we saw your older siblings come in without you in tow.”

Amity froze. _Oh my dear Titan._

“U-um, hello mother, father. I was just,” _Gulp. Compose yourself, Blight. “_ I went outside for a breath of fresh air. I couldn’t sleep.” Amity turned around and stared at her parents, hands wringing behind her. She hoped that her parents would buy her little lie and let her go.

“Hmm? Is that so?”

“Y-yes.”

Odalia chuckled dryly. “Amity, my dear, you do know that Blights don’t wear uniforms to sleep, right? We have lots of money to buy hundreds of sleepwear. And you’re a top student, you should be able to come up with a better lie.” Odalia sneered, stood up from the couch and stepped towards Amity gracefully. “Besides, you should know yourself that we don’t raise liars. You’ve also snuck out of the house a few times before. Tell me where you’ve been today and these past few days and I might just let you off with little discipline.”

“Amity, please listen to your mother. You know what will happen if you don’t.” Alador sighed, lifting his head to give Amity an exhausted glance.

Oh, Amity knew damn well what will happen when one of the Blight children lies. And what happens to them is something that she doesn’t want to experience. She knows that lying is not appreciated in this household, but she couldn’t be a snitch and expose the fact that the twins were hanging out with a human. They like Luz.

 _And so do you._ Wait, what?

“Fine. I was just…I stayed up late in the library for research. The librarians told me that it was okay and gave me the keys so I can close the library when I’m finished.” Amity lied, trying to make it sound believable. She’s not wrong though, she did stay up late in the library. But not for research.

“Then why did the twins tell us that you stayed up late in school because you had a junior’s school event?”

“I uh… that’s…”

“On the count of three, if you still don’t tell us the truth, you know what’s going to happen to you. And I’m quite sure that you don’t want a repeat of that.”

Odalia’s voice got colder and colder with every word that she spoke. The tension in the room makes it so hard to breathe and the silence after Odalia spoke is deafening. Alador’s eyes contained fear and worry for Amity but Odalia must not see that. She _can not_ see that.

“M-mother, I…”

“One.”

Amity looked at her Alador with pleading eyes.

“Two.”

The youngest Blight gulped with here eyes darting from her father to her mother. She can feel the fear creeping inside her heart, her tears threatening to spill out, her mouth drying quickly as possible. Odalia stared Amity down with narrowed eyes. Amity looked up to her mother, her eyes full of panic meeting Odalia’s impassively icy ones.

“Three.”

_Silence._

“I am so disappointed in you, Amity.”

Having Odalia being disappointed in her is one of her greatest fears. It means being a failure to them. This fear is one of the reasons why she must always excel in everything she does. Her parents being proud of her is the closest thing to familial love that she could get.

But no. She won’t tell them. The twins had a hard time finding true friends who like to genuinely have fun with them. She can’t let them take away one of the twins’ new friends. Luz might even be a potential friend for her, someone who’ll love to be with her. Taking Luz away from them is a big deal. She must not let her parents take Luz away from them. No, not a chance.

If this was any other situation, she would do exactly what her parents tells he to do. But not this time. She had made up her mind when Odalia interrupted her thoughts.

“We did not raise you to be a liar. A liar like you is a disgrace to the Blight’s name. Perhaps I gave birth to a failure.”

Amity’s eyes widened. These words are the words that she hated and feared the most. Her tears threatened to spill, and her determination started to crumble. The day that she hoped would never come became today.

“It’s incredible how we even thought of raising you. If I only knew that you’re just going to be a disappointment, I should have feed you to the dogs.”

Amity clenched her fists so hard that her palms started to bleed. She lowered her head and stayed silent.

“I see. You’re just going to cry and weep like a pathetic fool?” Odalia scoffed as she continued to taunt Amity. “I refuse to believe that I gave birth to a thick-headed and useless idiot such as yourself. I thought you’re better than this."

When Odalia got no response from the girl, she shook her head and summoned two large Abominations that are taller than the Blight couple. The abominations rose and took steps toward Amity who stared at them in horror. Odalia disapprovingly looked at her daughter’s paling face before she turned her back on her and joined her husband on the couch. Alador closed his eyes and sighed.

Amity couldn’t fight two big abominations with her magic. Sure, she can make an abomination and is a top student of her class but her magic is only small compared to her mom’s.

Amity clenched her fists, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knows what she has to do. What she’ll do is for the best. For everyone’s sake. Especially Luz’s.

She opened her eyes and her gaze became cold and unfeeling. The gaze that she used to wear before Luz . She said with a new found steely determination, “Fine. I’ll talk.”

“Oh? What changed your mind?” Odalia waved her hand and the abominations disappeared.

Amity ignored the question and looked at her parents. She said, “Let’s have a deal. I want you to not hurt anyone after I tell you the truth.”

“And what is in it for us?” Alador inquired. Odalia said nothing but rose her eyebrow, urging Amity to continue.

“If you keep your end of the deal, I shall be your puppet forever. I will do whatever you want, whatever you say. And no more dishonesty, no more talking back.”

Odalia and Alador gave each other a look of tacit agreement. “Fine. No promises, but we will try. But are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Then it is a deal.” Odalia drew a magic circle, Amity and her shook hands, sealing an everlasting oath. “This would be the last time that you’ll lie to us.”

Amity took a deep breath. She began narrating what happened in the library. “Edric and Emira were hanging out with Luz the human in the library. And the reason why they were there in the first place is because of the Wailing Star. The star enchanted the books to life so the twins and Luz messed around with the books. I know this because a character in one of the books that they opened and drew on chased me and the human.”

Amity sighed and continued. “I left my diary in in the library,” _A white lie_. _The diary is in my secret hideout but I’m no telling them that._ “And I found the twins next to Luz who is opening my diary. I got mad at her and so I left to go far away from her. I assumed the twins left since the human followed me. We got into an argument but then the character I told you earlier started chasing me and her. We got into trouble but we managed to fix it somehow. And the reason why I came home late is because me and the human stayed to clean the library up.”

Amity looked at her parents. “There. Happy?”

Alador stayed silent.

“So to sum up all that you have stated, you have been hanging out with a human?” Odalia gasped, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. “So is the human the reason why you have been sneaking out at night?”

“What? No, I was just-”

“Amity.” The young Blight inhaled sharply. “I hope you haven’t forgotten that you’re a Blight. And I trust that you still know who we should intermingle with?” Amity nods. “If you still know like you claim to be, then tell me. Who should we talk to? Who should we associate with?”

“The elite…” Amity whispers and looking down on her feet.

“Good that you still know. And I know for a fact that this human is not one of the elites. Not one of us.” Odalia frowned heavily. Humans are powerless creatures, they belong at the very low end of the hierarchy. Affiliating yourself with a human will only bring disgrace to the Blight family. The thought of Amity spending time with the filthy human made Odalia grew furious.

“I have heard of Luz the human from our good friends in the Emperor coven. She is Edalyn Clawthorne’s apprentice. She is associated with a criminal! A criminal, for Titan’s sake. And to think you were hanging out with her…” Odalia paced the room. “If the Emperor’s coven found out about you socializing with that _creature_ , they’ll think that we are protecting the criminals. We’ll lose their trust.”

Odalia stopped pacing and abruptly turned around. She pointed a shaking finger to Amity, her chest heaving up and down. She looked worse than angry. “You…” She looked like she was about to burst any minute now.

“Odalia, calm down.” Alador stood up from the couch and walked to Odalia, tiredly placing a hand to her shoulder.

“How could I calm down? The thought of a Blight talking to a human is revolting. Disgusting!” Odalia shouted. Amity flinched at the harshness of her mother’s voice. This was much worse than the times her mother shouted at her for not doing better in her class.

Odalia looked at Amity with piercing eyes and angrily said, “You are to not talk to this human ever again. I want you to ignore her. I have my eyes and ears on you. If I ever hear or see you with the human…” She opened her palm and purple fire rose from her hand.

Amity gulped. Her mother’s message was clear. Someone will get it if she disobeyed her.

“Are we clear, Amity? Do you understand?”

“Y-yes. I perfectly understand you, Mother.” Amity had never sweated nor got afraid like this her entire life. Her mother only shouted at her and disciplined her but she had never threatened her like this.

“Good.” Odalia walked to where Amity was standing and gently cupped her face. “You do know that we’re doing this for you, right? We just want the best for you, dear. But if ever you disobeyed us again,” Odalia grabbed her jaw, making Amity wince in pain.”, I would not hesitate to give you punishment for your wrongdoings that are much worse than what you already experienced.”

She released her daughter’s jaw and clasped her hands behind her. “I want you to hurt the human. Hurt her so that she won’t ever bother you again. If she bothers you, she bothers us also. She will only be a nuisance to us.” Odalia coldly declared as she towered over Amity, looking down on her with with an unfeeling gaze.

“Hurt her. Make her suffer.”

_I’m sorry, Luz. It’s better this way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm so sorry if it's kinda boring.  
> I'm not really good in writing stories with chapters.  
> am not born a writer so i could use some criticism and shit  
> But anywho, hope you enjoyed this poor excuse of a story :)


End file.
